Palenque
Palenque (パレンケ Parenke) is an ancient alien or robot-looking creature who rides what looks like a rocket-proppelled spacecraft or jetbike. It is the Guardian of the Chamber of Extinction. To start the battle, equip the Pochette Key and use it to bring the Plane Model off the ground. *Location: Chamber of Extinction (I-3) *Background music: "Ancient Machine"] *Unlocks: The number 6 door in Chamber of Birth (D-2) that takes you to Chamber of Extinction (C-1), the green part. Finding Palenque To reach Palenque's lair, drop down from Viy's room in Inferno Cavern (D-6) to Chamber of Extinction (G-2). Revealing the Ankh Revealing the Ankh requires several steps. *Obtain the Plane Model in the Tower of the Goddess. *Obtain the Cog of the Soul in Gate of Illusion. *Defeat Skanda in the Chamber of Birth to obtain the Pochette Key. *From Chamber of Birth (G-3), take the teleport to Chamber of Extinction (G-2) and put a weight on the pedestal. *In Chamber of Extinction (B-2), jump in front of the mural and use the Pochette Key. *The Ankh will appear in Chamber of Extinction (I-3). Finding the Ankh Jewel *In Chamber of Birth (C-4), enter the Mudman hole. Buy it from the shop for 150 Coins. Fighting Palenque Starting the Battle As soon as the HUD reappears, immediately use the Pochette Key to start the Plane Model. If you don't, you'll be dumped back into (I-3) and will have to grab a spare Ankh Jewel in (H-3) to restart the battle. Palenque has 100 health. In Hard Mode it has 120. Attacks *Touching Palenque's vehicle will do a lot of damage to Lemeza. Hard Mode damage is 80. *Tilts the vehicle and speeds off screen, increases contact damage. Hard Mode damage is 100. *Palenque fires sprays of small shots directly in front of him. Hard Mode damage is 16. *Palenque fires a large laser at Lemeza. Hard Mode damage is 100. *Fires projectiles upwards that explode when hitting the ground or ceiling. Hard Mode damage is 24, explosion damage is 32. *When Palenque's health is gone, he will lunge at Lemeza and explode himself. NOTE: This can not be dodged, but it can be countered by hitting him before he explodes. *Two smaller 'option' ships will float around shooting smaller lasers; these can be easily destroyed with any weapon, but new ones will eventually appear. In Hard Mode these ships deal 15 damage on contact and 24 damage with lasers. *Pillars appear from the right side of the screen. These can be destroyed with a strong weapon or such as the Katana or Axe. Chakram also works. Palenque's vehicle will destroy them also. Hard Mode damage is 48. Weak Point Palenque's head, although his entire body can take damage if you use a weapon capable of reaching it inside the vehicle. Strategies *While he has one of the highest damage outputs, having the plane means he's relatively easy to hit, so it's a good idea to try and kill him quickly with heavy weaponry. *It's possible to kill him using only melee attacks (without suffering contact damage yourself) with the katana, powered by the correct software combination. *Rolling Shuriken dropped from above will hit multiple times, as they fall through his body. Super effective! *Shurikens don't do a lot of damage. *Chakram can easily hit Palenque twice for massive damage if you are close enough. *An Attack Fairy with Chakram equipped will kill Palenque very quickly while keeping Lemeza safer from collisions. *Flares and Earth Spears also work well against him, just position yourself above or below the boss and aim for the gap in his ship. **About 50 or so spears/flares will kill him. *Bombs are also effective; you can throw them at an angle from above or below his ship in order to get them into the gap while staying relatively safe yourself. Note that you will need nearly your entire maximum capacity of 30 bombs, and unless you have perfect accuracy you will probably still need a few more hits with another weapon to finish him off. *It's also possible to hit him from below with the axe; you'll want to use the Software combinations that increase its damage and your invulnerability time. If using this strategy, it's important to avoid contact with his main body as much as possible; you can trade damage with him and win as long as you have a lot of life jewels and the Fairy Clothes, but only if you focus on getting hit by his weaker sparks rather than his main vehicle. When he tries to crush you against the floor, it's possible to hide in the tiny gap below his knee. *If all else fails. The Pistol will make very short work of him. At this stage of the game, acquiring ammo is much easier. **There's a shop in the temple of moonlight that sells 3x the regular amount of ammo for the same price. **The item fairy multiplies the coins received from pots/destroyable bricks by more than 10 gold. *'IMPORTANT:' When you kill Palenque, he will try to lunge at you. Hit him (with any weapon) before he hits you, and he should fall back on his ship and explode. If you miss, it will result in instant-death. Note that you must hit him as he lunges at you in order to survive; you cannot dodge, and will die automatically in a full-screen explosion if you don't knock him back. The safest way to do this is constantly tap shurikens, so at least one of those will hit Palenque. Trivia Palenque is based off of a carving of the Mayan King Pakal found on a stone sarcophagus, called the Maya Astronaut. The carving is nearly identical to the one from which Palenque emerges in the Chamber of Extinction. Category:Guardians